


I Love College, I Love Drinking, I Love Women: College AU

by orphan_account



Series: Pharm Has Great Prompts. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Does It Himself, College, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Does What He Wants, Not Rated Yet, POV Clint Barton, POV Loki, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Some Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Being Tony, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are science bros, Natasha is her lone wolf self, Clint is annoyed at this being fighting central, Thor and Loki were forced here together, and Steve and Bucky have some issues to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love College, I Love Drinking, I Love Women: College AU

"What's do I get out of helping a bunch of fresh meats?" 

"It's the right thing to do, Tony, wouldn't you have liked someone to help you get to classes early on?"

"No, because in the first year, I rarely went to classes."

"Sounds like you."

"I am a genius, skipping a class or two isn't gonna fuck with me too bad."

"Whatever."

Another conversation Natasha passed by, stopping to look down at her class numbers.

"I wouldn't mind helping so many freshman if they all looked like her" she hears clearly from her spot, glancing up and noticing a guy with spiked hair and a beginning of a goatee winking at her. 

"Sure, give a great first impression to them and they'll admire you for how much of a tool you are" the other bickering guy states, giving her an apologetic look. Tony, at least that's what she thought she heard, gives him a mock hurt look. She should probably get the guy with dark wavy hair and glasses nearly falling off the end of his nose to explain where she's going.

"Need help? I'm Bruce, and this is Tony" glasses kid says, waving over at Tony absently. 

"Room 386?" 

"Right down this path, take a left, first spot on your right" Bruce says in a robotic tone, as if he had been repeating it all day. 

"Thanks."

Right as she turns to walk, she bumps straight into someone. He's about eye-level with her, big blue eyes, wide with fear, blonde hair, probably a hundred pounds soaking wet. 

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's okay" she says as she passes, looking back at him, a bigger guy standing beside him, must be his friend or something.

-(Change of point of view)

The other guys are looking down on him for his size, it's so clear on their faces as he walks up to the 'welcome center'. Bucky steps in front of Steve, his usual overprotective self, glaring at the two men at the stand.

"Where's room 386?" 

"You passed right by it, head in the direction the red head was going, turn left, first building on the right" a guy with a goatee cuts in before the one with glasses. 

"Come on Steve" Bucky says, nearly dragging him by the wrist in the direction of the class. 

"You don't have to baby me, Buck, we're in college now" he insists, obviously embarrassed by his friend stepping in to keep them from staring. If his mother would have been here, it probably would have been the same with her, but he shakes the thought from his head.

"I'm just making sure I don't have to knock a few heads together."

"You won't have to, I can handle this on my own."

"You think you're so big, hate to tell you, punk. But you're only huge in your head, you're pretty small where it counts."

-

Passing by a few arguing guys, something about strength, Clint gets to the station. Aaaand, more arguing guys.

"Hey, can you cut it out for a second and tell me where room 380 is?"

"Would you stop giving fresh man wrong directions, I thought you were going to be helpful!"

"You thought wrong."

Neither of them cared him any attention, so he sighed and muttered to himself about he had to do everything around here. Is this the national place of arguments, here's some more firm talking people standing under a tree. A long dark haired, slender, pale standing beside a tan, blonde, bearded, and buff guy. Rolling his eyes, Clint continues down his quest of finding the right class by himself.

-

"I came for orientation, oaf, I know where I am going."

"If you insist."

Loki sighs and narrows his eyes at his brother, knowing Thor is still smiling as he moves not so gracefully through a crowd. Actually, he had no idea where he's going, he just wanted to get rid of him. Noticing a sign that says something about freshman getting to classes, he looks to the stand, with two guys who are actively ignoring each other. Loki wonders how they got themselves wound up in this whole mess, considering how they look like complete opposites, maybe random pick? Either way, he'll find where he's going without their help.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was prompted to write a college AU by Pharm. This is some new ground for me, so I apologize if I'm all out of whack. I'll probably continue these chapters after a few more prompts I want to get on, so just be patient with me. As always, tell me how I did and write your own prompt down below for me to try. Thanks for reading! Oh and the title is taken from the song I Love College by Asher Roth, by the way.


End file.
